Naruto Xros Wars
by kagedoragon
Summary: Naruto fights Sasuke at the Valley of the End, but something strange happens. How will the young Genin cope now that he is in an entirely new world? I own nothing. no pairings yet. Naruto/Digimon Xros Wars xover


Okay here is a new story. I have seen one Naruto/Xros Wars crossover, and it is really good. **Naruto Xros** takes place in the Narutoverse, but mine will be in the Digiworld. I hope you readers will find it to be a good read.

The Valley of the end, a tribute to the Shodaime Hokage, founder and leader of Konohagakure, and the great battle fought against the most powerful member of the Uchiha clan, Madara. The border between Hi no Kuni, and Suiden no Kuni. At either side of the valley stand two statues, forever resolute against time. A reminder of the mistakes of the past, placed as a hope that such mistakes would not be repeated. However, history seemed intent on repeating itself, for at this moment Uzumaki Naruto, jailer of the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi, number one surprising knuckle-headed ninja of the Hidden leaf faced off against Uchiha Sasuke, branded traitor by the Hidden leaf, and one of the last two survivors of his clan.

"Sasuke, I'll bring you back to Konoha just as I promised Sakura-chan! Even if I have to break every bone in your body!" yelled the blonde.

"Why can't you understand, Naruto? I don't want to go back to that useless village! All it did was hold me back from completing my goal, but this Orochimaru, a Sannin, offered me power! Power to defeat my brother! Do you think I would refuse such an opportunity to gain power? You really are a dobe" The raven, now identified as Sasuke, yelled back, as his eyes started to change from black to blood red with 2 tomoes. "But if you really want to take me back, then you'll have to defeat me!" And his curse seal activated, covering his face in flame marks. His skin got darker, and his hair grew longer and became grey, and hand-like wings grew out of his back.

"Sasuke...what happened to you? You never were like this before!" called Naruto.

"**This is my power! This is what that Orochimaru promised me! This is what will help me defeat my brother! And now, you shall be the first to experience this power!" **Yelled Sasuke as his hand was covered by black electricity. **"Show me your true power, dobe! Show me that red chakra of yours!"**

"So be it, teme..." started Naruto as a red substance came out of his abdomen and started to surround him, forming fox ears and a tail. His eyes became red and slitted, his teeth became sharper, and his nails grew to claws** "I'm taking you down, right now!" **He finished, as a red sphere formed around his palm.

"**Chidori!" **cried Sasuke as he jumped (or flew) towards Naruto.

"**Rasengan!" **shouted Naruto as he too jumped towards Sasuke.

The two attacks clashed, with each one trying to gain dominance. However, something the two did not expect happened. The two Jutsu's, both tainted by the power of the Curse Seal and the Kyuubi respectively, created a rip in space. Seeing an opportunity to get rid of Naruto, Sasuke thrust his arm towards Naruto and pushed him towards the rip. As Naruto was sucked into the rip, it closed.

As Sasuke dropped to his knees in exhaustion, he couldn't help but direct a smirk towards where he had last seen his former comrade. "Heh, serves you right for thinking you could stop me from my revenge, dobe." Sasuke began to rise to continue his journey to Orochimaru, but just before he could start walking, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and everything went dark.

Glaring down at his treacherous student, Kakashi could only berate himself for not arriving sooner. Looking up to where the last bits of chakra were fading away, the masked jounin thought, 'Naruto, I know you're still alive somewhere, so please come home safe.' The man picked up the traitor, and turned back to village, already preparing himself to deliver the bad news. As he climbed the walls of the valley, he one last thought,' I really hope Tsunade-sama doesn't kill me.'


End file.
